24fandomcom-20200223-history
Season 6
Season 6 premiered in the United States on January 14, 2007 at 8pm on FOX. The premiere was a 2 night, 4 hour event (January 14 and 15 from 8-10pm) and debuted in the United Kingdom on Sunday, January 21 on Sky One. Season Overview In the sixth season (2007), 20 months have passed since Day 5. After being captured by the Chinese for his involvement in the events of Day 4, Jack Bauer is returned to the United States Government a broken, yet honorable, man. To stop a series of devastating attacks on the US, CTU has agreed to hand Jack over to a terrorist mastermind, Abu Fayed, who is bent on revenge. Jack survives and, after a nuclear attack on American soil, vows to retrieve the remainder of the nuclear weapons used in the day's attacks. The White House, meanwhile, suffers from an internal power struggle between President Wayne Palmer and his Vice President Noah Daniels, forcing Palmer's staff to choose sides, which in turn affect CTU and its employees. After eliminating the day's threats, Jack is forced into a personal crusade to save Audrey Raines from those he fears most, and discovers that his family is more involved with the Chinese than he ever imagined... Timeline Day 6 starts at 6:00am PST, taking place 20 months after Day 5 and approximately 9 years, 2 months after Day 1. Format Similiar to Day 5, Day 6 can be split into 3 acts: 1. After nearly two years in a Chinese prison, Jack Bauer follows a terrorist trail to the detonation of a nuclear weapon. Jack must also uncover the masterminds behind the nuclear plot, including links to his own family. Villains for this act are Phillip Bauer,Abu Fayed and Graem Bauer 2. CTU searches for the 3 remaining suitcase nukes. Villains for this act are Abu Fayed, and Dmitri Gredenko 3. After the nuclear suitcases are recovered, Jack must rescue Audrey from Cheng Zhi. Also, an international incident with Russia arises regarding the nukes. Villains for this act are Phillip Bauer and Cheng Zhi. Major Subplots * Jack struggles to readjust to his old life following his imprisonment. * Many characters are confronted by discrimination against Americans of Middle Eastern origin. * Jack discovers his family's involvement in not only the brokering of the suitcase nukes, but the murders of his friends. * Many of President Palmer's policies are questioned, particularly by his Chief of Staff Tom Lennox. * A mysterious newcomer to CTU, Mike Doyle faces criticism for his past and present actions, yet sometimes appears more informed and compassionate than expected. * Jack must go against everything and everybody he knows in order to save the one of the persons who means the most to him. * The days' stress on major characters' relationships - in particular Karen Hayes and Bill Buchanan, Chloe O'Brian and Morris O'Brian and Nadia Yassir, Milo Pressman and Mike Doyle. * The Bauer family is put to the ultimate test as an endgame is put into play involving Jack's nephew Josh, his father Phillip and the Chinese government. * An attack on CTU, leading to the impeding of the investigation and the killing of several CTU agents. * The White House learns that there is a spy in their midst, feeding information to the Russians. * The events of the day lead to a brewing intenrnational incident with Russia, as President Yuri Suvarov threatens a military response if the U.S. cannot avert the incident. Ratings Season 6's two night premiere garnered the highest ratings in 24 history, averaging 15.7 million viewers and an overall 33 million viewers over the two nights. Ratings peaked at one point to 16.3 million. Compared to Season 5, however, 24 fell in rank from 24 to 27 (of 142 shows) in the 2006-2007 Nielsen TV season and averaged approximately 13 million viewers per week. In the key age 18-49 demographic, 24 ranked #14 (compared to last year's #15) with an average of 5.0/12 (a significant drop from last season's 5.7/13). Cast Main cast *Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer *Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian *DB Woodside as President Wayne Palmer *James Morrison as Bill Buchanan *Peter MacNicol as Tom Lennox *Jayne Atkinson as Karen Hayes *Carlo Rota as Morris O'Brian *Eric Balfour as Milo Pressman *Marisol Nichols as Nadia Yassir *and Regina King as Sandra Palmer Special guest stars *Powers Boothe as Vice President Noah Daniels *William Devane as James Heller *Gregory Itzin as Charles Logan *Jean Smart as Martha Logan *with Kim Raver as Audrey Raines *and James Cromwell as Phillip Bauer Guest stars *Roger Cross as Curtis Manning *Paul McCrane as Graem Bauer *Adoni Maropis as Abu Fayed *Rena Sofer as Marilyn Bauer *Evan Ellingson as Josh Bauer *Kari Matchett as Lisa Miller *Tzi Ma as Cheng Zhi *Chad Lowe as Reed Pollock *Rade Serbedzija as Dmitri Gredenko *Alexander Siddig as Hamri Al-Assad *Nick Jameson as Russian President Yuri Suvarov *Harry Lennix as Walid Al-Rezani *Jim Holmes as Dr. Arthur Welton *David Hunt as Darren McCarthy *Raphael Sbarge as Ray Wallace *Kal Penn as Ahmed Amar *John Noble as Anatoly Markov *Bob Gunton as Secretary of Defense Ethan Kanin *Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce *and Ricky Schroder as Mike Doyle Airings Season 6 entered preproduction on June 19, 2006. It premiered in the United States beginning with a four-hour block across two nights on January 14 and 15, 2007. Subsequent episodes aired Monday nights at 9pm on Fox in the United States (two episodes were aired consecutively on February 12), and the season finale aired 2 straight episodes to finish off the season. The show on sunday nights at 9pm in the UK. Episodes External links * Season 6 Exclusive Web Trailer - Available since October 24, 2006 * Sky One's 24 homepage - (UK broadcaster of 24) * 24 on Global - (Canadian broadcaster) Category:24 Category:Day 6 6